Constant pressure regulator valves have been utilized in fuel systems for quite some time. However, when an engine is used with an air intake supply which is higher than ambient atmospheric pressure, a standard pressure regulator will not always supply fuel pressure to match the increased air density. It is an object of the present invention to provide a pressure regulator for a fuel system which can be used with super-chargers or turbo-chargers in the system which boost the air pressure and, consequently, the density of the air being furnished to the engine to mix with the hydrocarbon fuel. Since the air pressure devices to boost the air pressure are usually driven by the engine itself, the speed and thus the effectiveness of the super-charging will increase with the speed of the engine.
It will be appreciated that the higher the pressure of the air being furnished to the engine, the higher must be the pressure of the fuel in order that it may be introduced into the carburetion system in sufficient quantities to provide the proper mixture of air and hydrocarbon fuel.
In fuel injection systems, the time period of the fuel injector valve may vary with the speed and under certain load conditions. However, it is not sufficient merely to raise the fuel pressure by the same amount as the air pressure. The fuel pressure must be raised in a higher ratio to insure that a sufficient quantity of fuel is delivered during the open period of the injector valve to match the increase in density of the incoming air.
The present invention is directed to a fuel pressure regulator which is designed to compensate for increase in the pressure and density of the incoming air and supply the required quantity of fuel for an effective fuel-air mixture.
Numerous objectives and features of the invention will be apparent in the following specification and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention: